Waiting for the End: Chapter 2
by chrisolian
Summary: Chase arrives at Luna's house only to find out that he was not going to be staying there. Luna tells him that they will be attending Kadic and there they will live and dorms for the whole school year. When they reach the school, Luna helps Chase get enrolled and shows him his new dorm. Luna leaves him to get his room set up. But as Chase is unpacking he is attacked by Xana.


Miss Blaise put my bag inside the back of her blue Volkswagen and then opened the back door for me to get in. "Here you go chase," she was saying while holding the door, "Luna hogs the front all the time so you're taking the back seat." Luna twirled her head fast at her mother. "Mom!," she said with embarrassment, "I do not hog the front seat!" Miss Blaise put her hands on her hips, "Oh please you always take shot gun and tell our companions to sit in the back without even letting them decide." Luna crossed her arms and huffed like a little kid who got scolded. I laughed then said, "It's okay, I prefer the back seat anyway." I hopped in the back seat, Miss Blaise closing the door behind me.

Luna climbed in the passenger seat and Miss Blaise walked around the front of the Volkswagen then entered the car and shut the door. She put the key into the ignition and started the engine. She adjusted her rearview mirror then looked back at me, "You all buckled up back there?," she asked. I strapped on my safety belt, the buckle making a clicking sound once it was in. "Now I am," I said. Miss Blaise smiled then put the gear shift in reverse. She carefully backed out of the parking space, put the gearshift in drive, and then steered off to the left to exit the parking lot and into the main road.  
Luna turned her head in my direction and asked, "So how was the flight?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Ehh, It was ok. It was safe, but boring." She cocked her head a little, "So you're if it wasn't safe it would have been exciting?" I rubbed my chin pondering the question. Then I grinned and said, "Yeah pretty much." Luna giggled and Miss Blaise shook her head. "Looks like we have a Daredevil on our hands," Miss Blair looked back at me through the rearview mirror and winked. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly, "Well I wouldn't call myself a daredevil. I just like adventure."  
We turned a corner then drove until we reached a stop light. "Hey Chase," Luna looked back at me, "What was Brazil like?" I closed my eyes, crossing my arms while I thought of the words to describe Brazil. "Well the people of brazil are very traditional, we always celebrate holidays and events just like our ancestors did in the old days. There's so many different kinds of food, but most food we eat contain some awesome spices that we like to call 'El fuego eterno'. It's super spicy, so it's not for people that can't handle the heat. And also Brazil is a prosperous country." Luna stared at me; she had a confused look on her face. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, "It's nothing, it's just," She hesitated, "If your country is so prosperous how come you're an orphan?" Miss Blair shot a look at Luna. "What? It's just a question." I became serious and distant, remembering the awful event that resulted in me ending up in the orphanage. "Chase?" I looked up at Luna. She looked worried, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head and then looked out the window. I didn't feel like talking about my past or anything, I didn't want to the mood to be so depressing so I kept quiet.  
Luna looked at me for a second longer, waiting for me to answer. When she realized I wasn't going to talk she hung her head in disappointment and turned back around in her seat. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the ride to the house. When we rolled up in the drive way Miss Blaise broke the silence, "So we're home," She said enthusiastically. "C'mon let's get you settled in." She and Luna got out of the car and I got out after them. I looked at my new home; it was a nice house with a brown rooftop, two floored with wooden beams covering much of the white walls that looked sturdy. "Wow this is a nice house you have Miss Blaise," I said with amazement. Miss Blaise smiled proudly, "This is nothing! Wait till you get inside!" She opens up the trunk and grabs my bag. "Oh and enough with the 'Miss Blaise', just call me Pam or Mom if you like!" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed sheepishly. "Uh, I'll just call you Pam for now." Pam walked up to me and handed me my bag, "Great! Now let's get you situated for the night. She walked toward the house and me and Luna followed after her. Pam reached inside her purse and took out a keychain with a gold key attached. She put inside the lock and turned it, then she pushed open the door and we went inside.  
It was total darkness inside the house, the only light being the street light from outside. "I can't see a thing," I said trying to squint in the dark. Luna laughed, "Well if you let me turn on the light switch." She raised her hand up to a light switch near the door and then she flicked it. Immediately the lights of a chandelier high above our heads lit up, lighting the first main hall of the first floor. "Wow," I said with awe. There were statues and other decorations lining the walls and the floor was hardwood. The chandelier had crystals hanging from it and on both of the walls there were two sets of stairs that led up to the second floor. And in the middle of all this was a cherry tree about a head taller than me. Pam put her hand on my shoulder, "Its beautiful isn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Yep I got this house for a great deal! Anyway, Luna take chase up to his room and then get ready for bed. You both have school early in the morning!" I looked up at Pam in surprise, "School? But I just got here!" Pam put down her purse on a small nightstand by a statue. "Yes I know, but since summer is over the school is opening back up and we need to have you registered." I sighed. Already I'm being thrown into a school I barely know. "C'mon Chase," Luna said while pulling my arm. "Let me show you're room!" We rush up the stairs and turn left into a hallway. Luna pointed to a room on the right, "This is my room," she said.  
On the door was a poster of a rock band that Chase recognized. "You like Linkin Park?," I asked. Luna's face brightened, "Yes! Do you listen to their music?" I nodded my head, "Yeah! I got their whole album." Luna grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "That's awesome!," She exclaimed. I grabbed her arms and slipped out of her grasp, "ha, yeah. So where's my room?" She grabbed my arm once again and pulled me over to a room next to hers. "Here this is your room," she said as she pushed open the door and flicked on a switch. I looked around the room; there was a red oval rug in the middle of the floor and a double bed on the right of it. On the far wall was a marble dresser with a square mirror. A closet was on the far right corner of the room and a big window was behind the dresser, the crimson drapes covering it. "I like it!," I said. Luna smiled, "I'm glad you do! Anyway I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning." She walked out of my room but then stopped and turned her head. "Good night bro," She said, smiling. I grinned and said, "Goodnight sis." With that she left and closed my door after her.  
I unzipped my bag and put on some pajamas then slid into the dark red covers of my bed. I got comfy and put the pillow under my arm while I lay on my side. "So far so good," I said to myself. And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with the lights still on.

Code Lyoko

"Chaaaase," Luna shook me gently, "Hey sleepy head wake up!" I open up one eyelid, "What?" She gave me a wide grin and said, "It's time for your first day at Kadic!" I look at her confused, "Kadic? Is that the school we're going to?" Luna nodded, "Yep! Now get u and get dressed! Mom has already picked an outfit for you to wear and put your bag in the car." I became even more confused, and it must've shown because she told me she'll explain it later and to hurry and get ready. I didn't know what was going on but I did what I was told. I grabbed the clothes lain out on my dresser. It was my usual wear, a red track suit with cargo pants. I took them with me to a bathroom at the end of the hall.

After I took my shower and got dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen, where Pam was washing plates at a double sink. When I entered the kitchen she greeted me, "Good morning dear! Sit down and eat your breakfast so we can get going." I walked over to a long dining table where Luna was munching on a bagel. I sat down next to her and Pam served me a toasted bagel with eggs and bacon. She also handed me a plastic fork. "Eat up!" She told me. I thanked her and dug into the eggs. I shovel a mouthful of eggs into my mouth and chewed it slowly. All of a sudden my mouth bursts with flavor and spices. "Holy crap, these eggs are amazing!," I say with my mouth still full of eggs. I stuffed my face with the eggs then went to the bacon and bagel. I ate it all under 30 seconds. After I finished I patted my stomach, "Phew that was good! You're a good cook Pam!" Pam chuckled, shaking her head, "Why thank you Chase. And you can really eat!" I grinned at her. "I'll say! You eat just like my friend Odd!" I cocked my head the way Luna did, "Odd? Who's Odd?" Luna giggled, "Don't worry you'll get to meet him once we get to the school."

Pam collected our plates when we finished and put them in the sink. "Alright, let's get going! You two are going to be late if we don't leave soon." We exit the house, Pam locking the door behind us. "Shot gun!," Luna yelled as she rushed to the car and grabbed the handle of the passenger door. Me and Pam rolled our eyes and walked up to the car. "Wow, Pam was right. You do hog the front seat!" I taunted. Luna glared at me, "Oh shut up Chase!," she said, obviously annoyed. I gave her a mischievous grin then put up the loser sign up on my forehead. Luna looked like she was going top lunge at me when Pam stepped in, "Will you two stop it!? We don't have time to argue! So get in the car already!" We both stuck our tongues out at each other before getting in the car. Once we were all inside, Pam drove out of the drive way and into the main road. On the way to the school I decided to ask them why we were bringing my bag. "So why are we taking my bag to school?," I asked. "Well in Kadic the students live in dorms in the school itself." Luna explained to me. "What? We're going to be living there?," I asked. Luna nodded her head, "It's not as bad as you think though. Its actually pretty cool, like having your own apartment. Of course there's still the school work but all and all it's a fun place to be." I mulled over all of it in my head. It would be cool to sleep in a dorm, I thought to myself. I could probably make a lot of friends there too. "Look chase!," Luna said, snapping me to attention. "There's Kadic!" I pressed my face up in the window to get a better view of the school. The school was huge and had multiple windows. As we got closer I saw hundreds of students walking through a gate in front of the school, and hanging out. "Wow," I said, "it's huge! And there are so many students here!"

"Yeah and just wait till you meet my friends!," Luna said full of excitement, "They're awesome!" I turned to Luna, "They can speak English right?" She laughed. "Of course! Almost everyone at Kadic speaks English so no need to worry." I breathed a sigh of relief. That's one thing I don't have to worry about, I thought to myself. Pam stopped the car up front, then pressed a button that popped open the trunk. "Ok guys I'll see you in the summer." She turned to Luna, "You make sure Chase gets to the principals office and show him where to go ok?" Luna nodded her head. "I will. See you later mom," she said as she got out of the car. I got out after and went to the back to grab my bag. I closed the trunk then walked over to where Luna was standing. Pam waved goodbye as she pulled off into the street. We waved back as she drove away, going to wherever moms go.

After Pam disappeared out of our sight, Luna grabbed my arm and dragged me off toward the school. "First things first," She said while we dodged other students who were hanging out in the school yard. "We have to go to the principal's office to get you registered and have you settled in." We got through all the students and enter the building. The school was nice and looked like a ordinary school, only bigger and a lot cleaner. We reached the principal's office and opened the door. We walked up to a desk that lay in front of the principal's room. A secretary was working on her computer, not looking up when we entered. "Uh excuse me," Luna said trying to get the secretary's attention, "can I see the principal please? My brother is new here and needs to be registered." The secretary stopped whatever she was doing on the computer and turned her attention to me and Luna. "Oh of course," she said gesturing to the principal's door, "Go right ahead." Luna thanked her and entered the room. I gave the secretary a head nod then entered the room as well.

The principal was behind his desk, writing something on a sheet of paper with a ball point pen. He was a man probably in his early 40's, with gray hair and a full beard and mustache that covered almost all of his lower face. When we approached him he looked up from his work and said, "Oh hello, what can I do for you today?" Luna leaned on the desk with one arm, smiling. "Hi Mr. Delmas, it's so nice to see you after these long three months," She said. It was to me that Luna was trying to get something out of him by using flattery. But it didn't seem to be working. "Nice try Miss Blaise but you are still on trash duty for your little prank last year." Luna groaned and her shoulders sagged. Then Mr. Delmas turned his attention to me, "And who is this? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Luna was about to introduce me but instead I spoke for myself, "My name is Chase, I'm Luna's adopted brother," I said, Luna looking at me a little surprised. "I just got here from Brazil yesterday and I'm here to register myself for Kadic." Mr. Delmas scratched his beard like he was considering it in his head. "Very well," He said as he pulled some paper work from a drawer under his desk. "I'll need you to complete these forms that ask for your information and sign them." He hands me a pen and I set to work on the forms, answering as many of the questions I possibly could. Then I put down my signature and handed it back to Mr. Delmas. "Thank you, I'll keep these in the student files." He then handed me a sheet of paper with a list of school subjects on it. "Uh what's this?," I asked staring at the paper. "That is your schedule; these are the classes you will attend to for the rest of the year," Mr. Delmas said.

Luna took the schedule from my hands. "Oh cool, you have the same science class as I do!," she said with excitement. I smiled, at least I won't be alone, I thought to myself. Then Mr. Delmas took out a key from a filing cabinet and set it on the desk. "Here is your key for your dorm. Go and get situated, class starts in an hour." We both gave our thanks and took off toward the dorm building. We headed up to the second floor and continued down the H hall. We stopped at H-10, the dorm where I would be residing in. "Well here you are," Luna said, "You get settled in, I'm going to go find my friends so they can meet you." I nodded and watched as Luna walked back the way we came and go down the stairs. When she was gone, I unlocked the door with the key Mr. Delmas gave me. I stepped in my new dorm, looking around the area. My dorm was a plain room with a bed, a desk for me to do my school work, an office chair, A dresser and a closet. "Looks like I have to spice this place up myself," I said dropping my bag on the floor. I headed for a lamp that was sitting on my desk and turned the knob. But the light didn't turn on. "Huh? That's weird, maybe it isn't plugged in. But when I looked under the desk to check, there was the plug, hooked into the socket. "Oh great, I got a broken lamp," I complained.

I stood back up from under the desk, and then shrugged and headed over to my bag. I knelt on the floor and unzipped it to take out my stuff. Just then I heard a popping sound and then a dull thud. What was that? I wondered. I looked back at my desk and my eyes grew wide. There, sparkling like crazy in the socket was purple electricity. It had pushed the plug out and was now surging out of the socket, and out from under the desk. I stood up from the floor backing away from it as it continued to grow and take shape. "What the heck is that?" I said as the lightning took the shape of a man. It raised one arm, pointing its fingertips at me. Lightning was building up in that one point and I didn't know what it was doing. Until all of the electricity stored was released and I was the target.


End file.
